Overprotective Much?
by faRHaNa eMEraLdz
Summary: A 'typical' love story with lots of bantering and bickering. The twist? One Li Sakura with four overly protective sisters and one Kinomoto Syaoran with the one and only overly protective brother, Kinomoto Touya. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1: Unpleasantly Right

Full Summary: Just typical love story with lots of bantering and bickering. The twist? One Li Sakura with four overly protective sisters and one Kinomoto Syaoran with the one and only overly protective brother, Kinomoto Touya. Ever imagine Touya protecting Syaoran as a brother? Well, not very common but he would be having the glaring fight with the girls instead. Protecting his brother from the evil world of fan girls and the clutches of four evil sisters who loves their little sister a little too much and of course, the love of his brother's life who just don't know how to express herself. Know one thing; it will be the best experience ever to tame the overprotective beast once and for all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and its characters. I only own the plot…**

**Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank each and everyone who takes the time to read this story. I would only be updating this story once a month. Don't be mad, okay? Unlike my first fic that I had it finished up before I sign up into , this one and my other stories will be a lot longer to finish since I'm going to use a lot of time thinking of the right flow of the stories and to actually send them to my beta to check on everything. But if there are many many… I mean MANY reviews, then I might consider being a nice girl and update faster (Evil Author's Mode… XD). Right now, I have a lot of works to do and a lot of interviews to prepare. Just graduate and need to find job. Wish me luck… So can't actually promise… Back to the story… Read & REVIEW guys! =)**

**Chapter I: Unpleasantly Right**

"Make way," the girl was annoyed, really annoyed. She had her arms folded in front of her and her brows knitted together in front of the big wooden door. She had waited for almost fifteen minutes to get into the class but the stupid fan girls never realize she was there and kept on trying to give the most popular guy in the college their Valentine's chocolates, either handmade or picked up fresh from the shop. Like every year, it would be one hectic day having the boy in her class. She never wanted to be in the same of class with him, but fate never failed to amaze her. From Junior High to High school and now the college, he would always be there. Yup, right now, he was in front of her with that disturbed look on his face. It was either he felt disturbed by her sudden voice or he actually felt disturbed by the fan girls that never seemed to fade away. It was getting crowded; the cafeteria was in another building, for God's sake! Do this somewhere else!

"I'm sorry, Sensei," he said, ignoring her completely. Yup, the professor was right behind her and he had nothing but anger in his eyes. Not to mention, he was single with no girlfriend. He may have the money but no girl ever gives him a second look. He was plain, yup, definitely plain but his foul mouth was the thing that made girls hated him so much. Like she cared but right now, there was nothing she hated more than getting lectured on the boy's stupid fan girls and his jealousy for not getting any chocolate, not even obligatory chocolate. When someone ignored your existence, you would actually get angry, right? But she was way too used to him ignoring her, she actually lost her anger and completely concentrated with the things that would happen because of him. She would be damned if the class takes more than 50 minutes. The fan girls finally made way for her and the professor while she looked into her bag and found what she was looking for, "Thank you, Sheifa-nee. You really save my life," she said inwardly with a smile plastered on her face. She turned back at the professor and smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kinoshita Sensei."

The boy looked utterly shocked but said nothing. The fan girls looked utterly disgusted but said nothing either because they were beaten by her chocolate. She actually gave a small box of the most expensive chocolate in the world to the professor and walked into the class casually and took her usual seat. The professor was flabbergasted but quickly regained his composure. He smiled a bit and walked into the class. Made the person happy and you would get the things you wanted – her 50 minutes class, no less, no more. He was happy and she was too. In business world, that was all that's matter – the goal must be achieved.

"Thanks, Sakura. We owed you one," a girl patted her back and walked out of the class with a smile on her face. They all knew Sakura just saved them from the professor's two-hour torturous lecture if Sakura did not give him the obligatory chocolate. Sakura sighed deeply before putting her notebook into her bag. She never liked taking business classes. She hated looking at all that numbers and formulas. But she had to, no matter how much she whined. She would be the one taking over her family's company after all. Her mother just announced it to the world that she would be the one taking over the company and she could never refuse her. Trying to escape from Li Yelan was the last thing in her list. It would be fruitless anyway, so why bother fighting the inevitable? Her mother was stubborn and strict. Nothing would go against her and Sakura was too immature, as her mother had said, to object. Her sisters were all married to big companies to secure her family's company. It sounded cruel but it was nothing like that. They were in love before getting married. So, no kicking and screaming to the aisle was needed. They were happily running on the aisle and jumping into the arms of their loved ones from what she had seen. Yup, all of her four dear sisters were running on the aisle at their weddings. Was that some kind of trademark to do on the Li's wedding? She didn't think so. She could never imagine her mother running on the aisle, smiling and jumping happily into her father's arms. Too impossible.

"Stop wrinkling that beautiful face. I might take an iron to straighten it permanently," she felt a flick on her forehead and turned to the person who dared to do so to her. Some nerves he got there.

"How dare yo…" she stopped when she looked at the guy. Who else could be brave enough to do that except Kinomoto Syaoran, of course. She was way too absorbed talking to herself that she did not realize he was still in class and sitting beside her nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with obvious annoyance in her voice and expression. She just could not stop herself from talking. She was in a bad mood. First, her mother, now her nemesis.

"It's a public place. I don't need a reason to stay here," he said nonchalantly with his smile that she was so disgusted with still plastered on his face. His smiles always seemed like plastic to her. She was too used to people trying to get into her good book that she could tell who's sincere and who's not. And right now, he was so not.

"Stop smiling," she ordered but he was not complying, "Why? I thought my smile is my strong charming point," he said with that smile still plastered on his handsome face. Sakura zipped up her bag and stood before looking at him, "If you smile sincerely, then I might let you. Stop smiling if you don't feel like doing so. It's disgusting," she said and left him in the class. He was dumbfounded. He had never been told that his smile was not sincere. That was the first. So, that was why she hated him so much. He sat there to tease her like he had always done before. But that was the first time she had said so much to him. Usually, she just turned her face away and said nothing to every word he said. But now, he was the one without any word to attack her back because what she said stung him hard. It was true anyway. He never smiled sincerely except in front of his brother. He had always thought that she was a snobbish girl who cared about nothing but wealth and appearances since she never tried talking to him. He was the most popular guy in school and she just walked past him without even looking at him. She did it every time and he hated that. He might not have the wealth that she had but he was not dirt poor. He got the look all right but never to her. It was as if he did not exist in her world. That was why he used his time to tease her all the time but she took no bait. She stayed silent even when he said some very mean things that might made her mad. But when she opened her mouth and spoke to him, he was completely speechless because she was right. She was unpleasantly right.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it was a bit too short for my liking… and sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes… R & R guys… the other stories will be updated in another two or three days since I still have some conflicting ideas on where to put the plot together…. Sorry again… **


	2. Chapter 2: Unpredictably Attracted

**Author's Note: Here's the 2nd chap... just finished writing it.. sorry if there's any grammatical error... hope you like it... I want to thanks all who had read and reviewed on the first chap... I love all your reviews.. YOU GUYS ROCKS! I'll try not to disappoint you.. If you have any idea to add on the story.. you can just PM me or write them on the reviews... I'm pretty busy right now... I can only write on Sundays... so sorry... I can't promise I'll update pretty soon but I'll be waiting for your reviews... TQ again! =)**

* * *

**Overprotective Much?**

**Chapter 2: Unpredictably Attracted**

"So, how's my pumpkin today?" a voice was heard as Sakura walked across the door connecting to the living hall. She reversed her steps and peeked into the room. She smiled and went into the room, running. She quickly sat on the couch and put her bag beside her.

"Lovely as always," Sakura answered with a big smile that she didn't usually use outside the mansion. She was told to keep on guard outside the Li mansion. She was bound to be kidnapped and used by people outside the mansion and the Li clan did not want to take any chances. She used to whine about the robotic personality she had to maintain outside but had later agreed to keep herself that way to stop from getting hurt. She learned that the hard way and never wanted to let it happen the second time.

"Are you sure? You don't look too happy," the woman in front of her gave her a look that said she was lying.

"Okay, today wasn't that lovely. Sheifa-nee, you're sharp. You know that guy that just keeps getting on my nerves?" Sakura said as Sheifa nodded her head. Since she was always at the mansion compared to the other three, Sakura told her everything about her life. That was the only way to keep her little sister sane and staying as 'her' little sister. Not some kind of product manufactured by the Li.

"Syaoran, right?" Sheifa smiled. Her sister's life somehow revolved around that guy. Well, not in blushing-with-flowers-all-around-and-birds-chirping-happily kind of life. More like storm-and-thunder-turning-into-a-tornado kind of life. But she always had this bright shine every time she talked about the boy. It brought more light into her strained life. It was a good thing really. Unfortunately, this wasn't her story. It's her sister's. So, she couldn't just tell right in her face that it was a good thing. It would make Sakura madder than she had with the boy. She was just there to listen to her rambling and keep her company in the suffocating mansion and it would make Sakura almost drowning when the elders came and harassed her mercilessly especially when she made herself the front-page news. Sakura did have the tendency to be exaggerated in the news even when she did nothing but sat beside a guy who couldn't help but flirt with the famous, unbelievably rich beautiful girl.

"Well, he was exhibiting himself as usual. And since today's Valentine's Day, you surely know what would have happened, right? And he had the nerves to block the entrance with…" Sheifa interrupted Sakura's rambling, "Chocolate?" she asked with a smile plastered on her face.

Sakura frowned and shook her head vigorously, "No! Well, basically yes. But you know better, Sheifa-nee."

Sheifa chuckled and then tapped her chin while thinking, "Then, fan girls?"

Sakura clicked her fingers and nodded with a proud look on her face. She was proud that her sister knew what she meant, "See? They were all over him and then I was so annoyed that I can't get into the class. They kept on pushing me out of their way. He saw me having a hard time but he just looked at me as if I'm not there. Well, that what he ever does to me but still. Stupid Kinomoto!"

"That was very ungentlemanly of him," Sheifa nodded and kept on listening to her.

"Then, when I did tell him to make way, again he did what he does best, ignoring me and apologized to Kinoshita sensei. He was right behind me. He was so mad. His face was red with rage. Kinomoto was flaunting his popularity in full blast when he didn't even get an obligatory chocolate. Thanks to the chocolate you always slip into my bag when it comes to Valentine's Day, the class didn't have to be extended. You know how I hate people wasting my time on nothing. Thanks, Sheifa-nee. You saved me," Sakura explained when Sheifa gave a look of horror to her sister, "You did not just do that."

Sakura looked at Sheifa with a confused look. What had she done to make her sister gave her the usually horror looks she used on their mother, "It was very hard to get that chocolate and you gave it as an obligatory chocolate. Sakura, I'd told you to give it to your loved one. You should give out love on Valentine's Day."

"I'm giving out love as I see it. Then again, I don't have anyone to give the chocolate to, anyway. Tomoyo is out of town. Eriol is allergic to chocolate, something that's very absurd to believe in. Chiharu doesn't have a class with me today. I can't give it to Takashi. Chiharu would go berserk. She's a jealous woman. Naoko and Rika are in the no-list for chocolate. They would give back something that would turn my day upside down on White Day. So, na-uh. And you always said to give some love to the need. I'm giving it to the one who needed it the most or else, I would be stuck in the class for two hours. I'll go numb listening to all his nonsense," Sakura explained before Sheifa could get any madder. She won't like it if Sheifa got mad. It would be a disaster.

"First, Tomoyo is your cousin. Eriol doesn't need chocolate from you. He only eats the chocolate that Tomoyo made. Everyone knows that. Second, Chiharu and Takashi are your childhood friends. That would be obligatory chocolate if you gave it to them. Third, Naoko and Rika are your attendants. They work for you," Sheifa said as Sakura scratched her head and mumbled something incoherent even Sheifa did not hear it.

"What did you say?" Sheifa asked but Sakura just sulked. She hated when Sheifa started the talk. Especially when it came to her attendants. They were her friends. She only trusted them and no other since Naoko and Rika had helped her when someone poisoned her food at a banquet she had to attend, simply out of the necessity her mother had forced on her. They even ate the food when the host did not believe them and accused them for trying to ruin his banquet. Sakura was crying her heart out in the car when they had to rush Naoko and Rika to the hospital. The ambulance was too slow to arrive so Sheifa quickly asked the driver to send them to the hospital. Sakura rushed into the car with them before Sheifa could stop her. They were smiling warmly as they did every day when they were ironically in the brink of death. She had promised herself that she would protect the two of them onwards. She owed her life to them. Sakura looked at Sheifa and took her bag with her as she stood up, "Nothing." Sakura said before she took her leave without further ado.

Sheifa knew Sakura hated it when she speaks about Naoko and Rika that way. She had too or else, Sakura would be too attached to them and if anything were to happen to those two, Sakura would be devastated. She knew Sakura owed her life to them but the elders were watching Sakura very carefully. She was not intended to have close friends especially anyone working for the Li. They could use her for their own benefits, as what the elders said. Naoko and Rika were not that kind of people. Sheifa knew that too. But she had to do the dirty work before the elders take action and decide to dispose of them. Her mother had asked Sheifa to give advice to Sakura to not become too attached to her attendants. Yelan loved Sakura but she was not very good at showing it. Unfortunately, it caused the distance in Sakura and Yelan's relationship. They had a hard time trying to understand each other but they both knew that they loved each other. In their own way.

Sakura sighed deeply and went to her room before Sheifa nagged her more about her attendants. She loved talking to Sheifa but when it comes to her attendants, she turned hostile. The elders must have something to do with that. She hated the elders but she could not say or do anything. She was still a child in their eyes. Her words were like wind blowing on their faces. It was unheard.

"Welcome back, Sakura," Naoko and Rika greeted her when she opened the door.

"I'm back," she said and plopped down on her bed. Rika took her bag and put it on her table as Naoko opened the window to let the fresh air came into the room.

"You seem moody today," Rika stated as a matter of fact.

"Not talking. You can start nagging at me later. I want to sleep," Sakura waved her hand and put a pillow on her head before Rika started nagging at her about the correct manners of a lady and the head of the clan. She was always upright about those things when Naoko was more laidback compared to Rika.

"Let her sleep, Rika. Today's Valentine's Day. It must be the usual traffic jam in front of the entrance of the class," Naoko smirked as Rika looked at her disapprovingly.

* * *

**Syaoran**

Everyone was looking at him with either a knowing smile or a jealous look on their faces. He was walking with all the chocolates in six big bulging plastic bags. Some of the boxes even made a jump out of the suffocating plastic bags. It was the same in the train too. A few kids came looking at him as if he was doing something interesting when he was all tired out from lugging the chocolates. Some even took the chocolates that took depart from the plastic bags. He could care less. He never cared actually. He did not even remember who had given him the chocolates. He just took the chocolates when the girls gave them to him. He just remembered blushing girl and bowing head after confessing their undying love. No one stuck in his head except one girl and she did not even give him a chocolate to celebrate the day. He could not leave the chocolates at the campus or give them to someone else. The fan girls would feel offended and started harassing him with questions the next day. That would be more troublesome than bringing the chocolates all back home.

He could not even reach the doorknob and his muscles were all aching from all the heavy lifting. So, he did the easiest way he could think of. He pressed his shoulder on the door bell and waited for someone to come open it for him. He knew his brother was home. His car was in the garage and he could hear him cursing about something. He must be home.

The door opened after a few moments and what came out from his mouth was not a welcome back. His brother looked at the plastic bags and then looked at him with a disbelieving look, "What the hell?"

"Valentine's Day," Syaoran answered before his brother started harassing him with questions. He was always like that. A very overprotective brother. He could never hate his brother for that. He had protected him since he was just a little kid. His mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto passed away when he was four. She was a beautiful woman, kind and friendly to boot. Since then, his brother was his mother's replacement. His father was the infamous Fujitaka Kinomoto. The most well-known archeologist in the whole world. He was usually busy at the archeology site. So, it was hard to see his father but when they did, they talked about a lot of things. So, right then, it was only him and Touya at home.

"So, that's why there are so many deliveries since this morning. The bell kept ringing. I felt like breaking the bell already. Why the hell are you bringing back more of those dreadful things?" Touya pointed at the plastic bags in Syaoran's both hands. Three on each hand. Having three hot men living in the house did not help either. The deliveries were tripled and Touya was the one at home, accepting the deliveries. Syaoran might had the ideas what profanities had come out from his mouth and mostly what the delivery man might have to endure with the very hard-headed, tired and annoyed man. He just came back from his three-day conference in Osaka and his well-needed sleep was interrupted. Of course, he was mad.

"I can't just leave them there. It would be annoying tomorrow if rumor is spread," Syaoran explained as he walked into the house. There were no more places to put the plastic bags as the tables were all covered with boxes full of chocolates. He dumped the plastic bags on the floor and stretched his aching hands. Touya did not even bother to help since he hated when Syaoran brought back something home. That something could be presents, animals or people. He was always suspicious of them. He knew his little brother was a little handsome but he hated when people come close to him because of his looks. Especially those fan girls that had no shame and stalked him like there was no tomorrow. Those were the type that he hated the most. They go all gaga on him and started screaming as if his brother was an idol. Touya felt that the evil girls were invading his brother's privacy and modesty all together. He needed to protect his brother from those evil and shameless girls. Syaoran even had his boxer stolen. That was the last straw. Touya made sure they could not even step on the pavement of the house after that. Syaoran may not have said anything but he knew better than to let them take advantage of his silence.

Syaoran took out a chocolate out of the plastic bags and sat on the couch, watching what on the news when Touya asked, "What are you doing with that?"

"I'm eating it, of course. What else am I going to do with it? Smear it on my body?" Syaoran asked playfully but Touya shivered, knowing that the fan girls would be happy to do that to him.

"You're not eating even a single of these. Who knows what they put in them? I'm throwing these all out," Touya took the chocolate Syaoran had in his hands and threw it into the box and quickly discarded all the chocolates as Syaoran sighed deeply, "Fine, do what you like."

It was always like this. He would never let him have anything from the fan girls or to be exact, any girl. Well, he did not even want the gifts, so he had never argued with Touya's reasoning. While Touya as busy throwing all the chocolates into the dumpster, even the ones which were for him and Fujitaka, Syaoran was reminded of what Sakura had said to him.

She was right. He never sincerely smiled at people. He was too guarded to smile from his heart. He had a hard time adjusting to people flocking around him. But he could not help but basking in the attention that people had given to him. He did not know what the people were thinking about him and that made him uneasy. Some might like being with him, others might find him unlikable. His past did not help either but he tried to be seen as a calm and friendly guy. Though never in her eyes. She ignored him from the first day he set his eyes on her in Junior High. He loved her determined emerald eyes that never faltered even when someone insulted her. But those beautiful eyes never glanced his way even when he purposely heightened his voice just to get her attention. She looked his way only on the first day of school, accidentally of course. After that, she never looked at him unless he made himself known to her to either insult or make fun of her but she never said anything. She only looked at him with determined eyes, never saying a word.

She only spoke when she needed to order him to do something. Usually indirectly to him. Just like this morning. She said to make way for her but she never said to whom that was entitled to. It was either to him or the fan girls blocking her way. He saw how the girls kept pushing her out of the way but he did nothing. He liked seeing the anger she had in her eyes. It was the indicator that he existed in her world. His heart ached a bit when she gave that chocolate to the professor. She never gave anything out. When she did, it was never to him. Maybe that was why he was kind of offended. The people around her always had a hard time trying to get to know her but she did nothing to make friend. She was always with the popular crowd. Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu and Takashi. He was friend with Eriol but the others never seemed to like him that much. He knew why actually. He made fun of their dear cousin and friend. Of course, they felt the need to put their guard on.

Having met her made him a little less concerned of what people thought of him. He loved the way she carried herself, not trying to impress anybody and just did what she liked. It was refreshing seeing her doing all the unthinkable. Like speaking honestly to a teacher when she did nothing wrong. People tried bullying her since she was so quiet. She was the future head of the Li clan and people were jealous of her. She had the power to turn the table on them but she did nothing back to the people bullying her. He wanted to be like her but that was only wishful thinking. He was a coward at heart. Even if he did not like something, he never said anything. Looking back at the memories, he realized something. He thought he hated her guts and her nonchalant behavior but it was the other way round, he was unpredictably attracted to her. Oh God, the sudden revelation.

"Hey, are you okay? What's with that look? Don't tell me you're mad I threw all that away," Touya looked at the horrified look Syaoran had on his face. He did not have to be that horrified. Every year was the same. He would throw the chocolates before Syaoran could even have a bite. What made a difference now?

"Touya-ni," Syaoran looked at his brother and grabbed his sleeve. Touya frowned at his little brother's weird behavior and flicked his forehead. Syaoran did not get mad as usual which was weird as well. Syaoran rubbed his forehead and looked at Touya again, "What have I done?"

"You didn't make a girl pregnant, are you?" Touya was horrified. His brother's modesty and chastity. Oh, God! Don't take his future away just because of a girl. That was why he hated the fan girls. They used all methods to get into his pants.

"NO! Of course not! I'm not that stupid," Syaoran said as Touya raised his brow as if asking him to elaborate. As if Syaoran would do that. His brother may be his guardian but his life was still his and his alone.

"I think I've fallen in love," Syaoran said after he calmed himself from Touya's absurd accusation. Touya was silent for a moment but came to his senses after the words completely delivered and processed into his brain. He double-checked he did not hear it wrong.

"Can you repeat back what you'd said?" Touya asked, still did not believe what his little brother had said.

"I've fallen in love," Syaoran said again, this time pulling Touya's ear to hear it correctly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" the horrified look on his face could not express the terror he had felt in his heart. Syaoran was a little taken aback with his brother's reaction but said nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm trying to update all my stories right now... but only one chapter a week... and it will be in sequential update that I've wrote in my profile... sorry for inconvenience... NO PROMISES! Thanks to Soulwriter317, make me laugh, , meatbunluver, GrossGirl18, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, vanillaprincess, AyameRose, Suikahime and the-writing-vampire for reviewing... I LOVE YOU GUYS! =D**


	3. Chapter 3: Unattainable Trust

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait... I was kinda busy searching for a supervisor and currently doing a proposal for my dissertation in MALAY since my Uni is very proud of our language.. Local students have to write in Malay if we don't take TOEFL... it's time consuming to prepare for the test... my course is only for one year anyway.. so just get over it.. I love my language but it's kinda impractical because after that, we have to make a journal in English and translate it to English... Troublesome! Sorry for the rambling... On with the story... =D**

**Thanks for reviewing my story.. It really made my day... TQ! TQ! TQ SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I'm sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling errors... I'm only human.. and English is my second language... =)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.. R&R guys.. =)**

* * *

**Chapter III: Unattainable Trust**

He must have heard him wrong. His brother wouldn't fall in love that easy. The girl must have used some kind of black magic on his little brother. It was too absurd to even imagine his brother falling in love with a snotty little fan girl. Touya paced anxiously around the house. He worked his brain out to break them off. Little did he know, he wasn't even required to do that when the girl had never shown any interest on Syaoran.

Syaoran had already left for campus when he was still pacing around the house. He had a day-off for recuperating purpose as his director had said. He could not rest when Syaoran had just come to the revelation of his new found love. He was not being overbearingly overprotective. He was just a little bit concerned with Syaoran's love life. At least, that was what he thought. Anyone could tell how overprotective he could get when it comes to his brother. The people in the neighborhood could still remember the legendary rescue he did to save his brother from a dog that went ballistic after another kid threw a rock at it. Unfortunately, Syaoran was walking back from getting his favorite ice-cream and after the kids ran away, Syaoran with his little feet of a five year old got chased by the angry dog. Having a bigger build compared to his little brother, Touya shielded him and the dog let its anger out on him. Syaoran was crying his eyes out when he saw his bleeding older brother.

He was thinking hard about the girl that had caught Syaoran's heart. What was she like? Did she trick his brother? What had she done to his brother to make him head over heels with her? She must have done something illegal to get his brother. Every little question had come to his mind but no answer came to him. He grunted and ruffled his hair in frustration. He looked at the key holder and then turned his eyes at the coat holder, looking at his black coat that was still hung there. He stood abruptly and grabbed his car key and coat. He had to do something or he would go insane, trying to figure what the dreaded girl had done to his brother. Syaoran did not tell him her name and that made him suspicious enough to go look for her. If Syaoran didn't want to tell him, he might as well try figuring it out himself. That wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Yeah, right. Sarcastically speaking.

* * *

Sakura was in shock apparently when a man, at least 6 foot tall blocked her way and looked at her with a scowl plastered on his face. He was overshadowing her small figure as she scowled back at him. He seemed a little taken aback with her expression but quickly regained his composure.

"What do you want?" Sakura was kind of pissed off with his attitude. If he came with more manner, she might consider being polite to him.

Touya raised his brow and thought, "This girl has guts. Quite tough for a petite girl. She doesn't seem like someone who would be his fan girl. Maybe she could help me."

"You're Syaoran's classmate, aren't you?" Touya asked and this time, Sakura raised her brow at him in suspicion.

"What made you think you could associate me with him?" Sakura knew Syaoran had fan girls but fan boys? That was the first one. He looked normal to her but who was her to judge a man's preference. It's a free world after all. But still, it bothered her that he was looking for that insufferable guy. Syaoran was still Eriol's cousin and if anything were to happen to him, she wasn't going to be the one on the blame list.

"Well, you just came out of a class that Syaoran took. I think that's good enough to tell that you're his classmate," Touya immediately came to a conclusion that she was an annoying girl.

"You're his stalker," Sakura stated as Touya's eyes went wide at her revelation. People were looking at him awkwardly and quickly walked away.

"NO! Are you crazy?" Touya could not believe his ears. She had just said that he was a stalker. To his own little brother. Utterly ridiculous.

"I don't want to judge you but I think he's a straight guy. He doesn't have the same wavelength as you do. Better give up but if you still want to pursue him, go ahead. It's none of my business anyway," Sakura wanted to go home but the man was kind of pissed off with her. At least, she managed to avoid answering him. She wasn't trying to save Syaoran or anything. She was just good at dodging troublesome questions.

"For God's sake! You're annoying!" Touya hated her guts. Usually people succumb to his every command but this girl kept on jabbering useless things. He wasn't there to be listed as his brother's stalker or a gay. He dragged her to a table in the garden and sat her down. He couldn't ask anyone else when she had announced him as Syaoran's stalker.

Sakura hated it when people drag her around especially when it comes to Syaoran. His fan girls had done that countless times and now, his stalker did the same. For God's sake! She didn't even have his phone numbers. What's the point dragging her out as if she was the closest thing to that guy? He was the one who filled his past time harassing her. Not the other way round.

She glowered at him and was about to walk away when he pulled her hand, making her madder than she already was.

"What the hell do you want, pervert?" Sakura was angry, very angry. It was his fault. It was all Syaoran's fault. Why did she always get drag into his problems?

"Calm down, would you?" Touya yelled back at her but her anger did not subdue.

"I don't know you. Why the hell do you think I won't calm down?" Sakura asked, anger still sipping through her every word. Touya sighed deeply and let her hand go. Now that he thought back, he would probably react just like she did if the situation was reversed. This was harder than he expected. When he saw the last person came out from the class, he thought he could confront her about the girl that Syaoran was infatuated with. Yes, he was infatuated, not in love. Apparently still in denial. Unfortunately, he took the wrong choice on picking Sakura. She was rude and very good at evading his questions. He looked at her seat but there was no one there. Sakura fled as fast as she could right after he let go of her hand. She was surprised that he did not chase after her. He looked like a determined man but maybe she was wrong.

"Shit! She's fast," Touya grumbled. He only took his eyes away for a moment and she fled like she was caught on fire. He saw her took a turn at a corner and quickly ran after the girl. People were amused by the sight of them. They all had known Sakura as a stoic, calm, ice princess type but to see her looking so frantic and sweating while being chased by someone, it was priceless and quite amusing, really.

"Damn! I'm right. I hate persistent men! Kinomoto, you're going to pay for this!" she yelled when she saw the man chased after her. She was right. He was determined to get her. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. How wrong could her day be? While she ran for her life, she thought, "Wouldn't it be easier for me to answer him and we both could go back to our peaceful life."

She wasn't thinking before and looking back at the man chasing after her; it would be wise to keep running until she loses him. But he had longer legs compared to her and when she looked back for the third time, he was gaining on her. Sakura sped up as much as her legs could allow. She ignored the screaming and the aching of her legs for rest. The lactic acid was accumulating fast. She needed rest soon. Very soon. She took another turn at a corner when someone pulled and dragged her into an alley. He covered her mouth and hid themselves behind the boxes left there. Sakura didn't even have time to scream bloody murder and she was panting hard for well-needed air. Sakura stretched her aching legs but they both stiffened when they heard the man's voice, "Where the heck did she go?"

"Man, he's persistent," she knew that voice. She knew it too well to be wrong. He was the cause of her running for her life. He was the cause of the fan girls' bullying. He was the cause of her irritation to obnoxious guys. He was the cause of all her adversities from her school days to her college days.

Sakura was really angry; he was the cause of this. She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow to make him let her go. Maybe she should just give him to that man. Serve him right for making her go through hell when she just wanted to appreciate a clear day like this. She thought the day had finally come for her to live her college's life peacefully. He did not even attempt to look at her that day but suddenly, she had to go around, trying to escape from his stalker. God must hate her.

He grunted and rubbed his aching ribs. Sakura must have recognized his voice. She looked very satisfied with the hard jab she gave him. He was suddenly very aware of her presence and did not dare to look at her in class. He was afraid that he would start blushing like a little boy having his first crush and that won't do any good to his reputation. He was still grasping for attention, apparently. Ignorance was bliss but when he saw his brother giving her a hard time, he knew he had to do something whether she liked it or not. He had to do something before his brother blabbered at her about his crush. He was not taking a risk and he did the unexpected when he grabbed her into the alley.

"What the heck was that for?" Syaoran glared at her but Sakura just got up, standing on her shaking legs.

"Shut up! It's all your fault! If I just tell him what he wanted, nothing would have happened," she leaned her back on the wall, trying to steady herself.

"What did he say?" Syaoran's eyes went wide. Surely, his brother did not tell her anything, right? They weren't even conversing when she ran away from him.

"So, you know him? Your stalker asked me whether I'm your classmate or not. I should have answered and left but stupid me, trying to save yo-," Sakura had realized she was having a conversation with him like she normally did at home. Syaoran never thought he caught her off guard. She was usually very cold with him but right then; she just let loose her inhibition. Maybe it was caused by her tiredness or the lactic acid had finally mess her system.

She wiped the sweat off her face and was about to leave when someone yelled at her, "There you are!"

"Not again. You know what! Why don't you solve your problem with the person itself? Here! You can have him!" Sakura shoved Syaoran to the man while glaring at the guys. They had officially made her day better, NOT!

"Kinomoto, deal with your stalker. I don't appreciate cleaning after your mess," Sakura just had it. Just let him handle his own problem.

"What are you two doing in this alley?" the man asked suspiciously. Touya did not like the way she treated his brother. Certainly, they didn't do anything there, right? Sakura glared at him, challenging him to say another word. As if she would do something with the insufferable jerk in an alley.

They loosed the glaring contest when Syaoran burst into laughter. Sakura turned and looked at them, obviously irritated. He just made her ran around the campus for his safety and now, he laughed at her. The guy was evil. She promised herself not to be nice to him, ever.

"Oh, God. You're hilarious! He's not my stalker. He's my brother, Touya Kinomoto," Syaoran clutched his belly when Sakura looked at his brother. They had the same amber coloured eyes and the same chiseled jawline. Why didn't she notice before?

While Syaoran was still chuckling at her, Sakura was fuming. He had the nerves to laugh at her when she was trying to sav-. Okay! She did try to save him from his stalker who was actually his brother and he laughed at her as if it was a joke. He really knew how to make her mad. Was this some kind of a sick joke he played on her?

Sakura gritted her teeth and looked at him in disbelief. Touya was still stunned, looking at his little brother having the time of his life. He never saw he laughed that much since after their mother's death. Her anger was festering and he kept laughing at her. That was it.

Sakura took her bag and hung it on her shoulder before glaring at the Kinomoto's brothers.

"You think it's funny to play a joke like that on me, don't you?" Sakura was tired and furious. Be gone with her calm guard. She had it! They had to pay. They would get to know the real Sakura. No one mess with her and leaves unscathed. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's shirt and slapped him as hard as she could. She turned to Touya and kicked his shin before he could dodge it. She never gets violent with people but the Kinomoto just ticked her off the wrong way that day.

"You have officially listed number one in my hate list, Kinomoto," she glared at them with disgust and left with anger still in check. She walked out of the alley and left the campus ground.

Syaoran was stunned and his cheek reddened a bit, contrasting his usually bronzed skin. Touya rubbed his shin and cursed the girl with every profanity he could think of.

"What an aggressive girl," Touya finally calmed down as the ache in his shin subdued. The girl was really mad. He could tell just by how hard she had kicked him. Touya had never met a girl like that. So violent. She needed to take some anger management classes, obviously.

As he grumbled about Sakura, he looked at his brother who was sitting on the ground, rubbing his aching and reddening cheek. Touya checked on his cheek and made a list of what he would do if he met the girl again.

"Damn it!" Touya frowned at him as Syaoran pushed his hand away and sighed irritably. He wasn't supposed to laugh at her. He was supposed to get in her good book. He did get in her book but unfortunately, it wasn't the good one.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Touya asked Syaoran but he just kept silent.

"What are you doing here, Touya-ni?" he asked, stopping Touya from badmouthing the girl he loved.

"Obviously to look for the girl you infatuated with. I need to evaluate whether she's good enough for you," Touya blurted out. He was not going to lie to his little brother when Syaoran already knew what he was doing there.

"I'm in love with her. It's not just infatuation, Touya-ni," Syaoran was tired. He was tired of getting Sakura mad at him. He was tired of trying to please everyone. He was tired of his brother getting in his way. No offense though, he loved his brother but it was getting out of hand.

"Where's the girl? You can't hide her forever, you know?" Touya asked. He wanted to see the girl and get it over with. He was not trying to get in Syaoran's way. He was just trying to look out for him. If the girl was suitable, he would let her go out with Syaoran. Any girl would be better than the girl who had kicked him without mercy.

"She just left," Syaoran took his bag and walked to the parking lot with Touya.

"What? You're lying, right?" Touya was suspicious. Syaoran must want to keep her away from him. He just knew it.

"No, let me just come clean. You know, the girl that just slapped me and kicked you," Syaoran paused as Touya took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"What's with her?" Touya's face scrunched up, remembering the aggressive girl.

"She's the one. I love her," Syaoran said as he got into the car as Touya dropped his key on the ground.

"Huh?" Touya looked at him in disbelief. His little brother loved that girl. She just slapped Syaoran and kicked him, hard. This was a joke, right? Someone was playing some sick joke on him, right? Where's the camera? Please, just let it be a joke.

"Touya-ni, get in the car. I'm not joking," Syaoran sighed again as Touya sat on the driver's seat.

"Are you sure we're seeing the same girl? You're not mistaken, right?" Touya asked, still did not want to believe.

"Nope, she's the one and only. But I'd messed up big time. I'm in love with her but I don't think she feels the same. I'm in an unrequited love. So, don't suddenly go meet her and harass her," Syaoran tried to explain to Touya before he planned anything to get to Sakura.

"Good then," Touya started the engine and drove away from the campus as Syaoran glared at him. He was supposed to sympathize with his loss. Sometimes, he felt like strangling his older brother just to get some sense into his brain. Little did he know, Touya was contemplating on what he would do to get some sense into the girl's head. Syaoran was handsome and had nice built, what was she unsatisfied with?

He knew he was contradicting his own plan. He did not want them to be together but he wanted her to see Syaoran as his true self, not from what Syaoran had represented himself to the people surrounding him. Touya knew Syaoran had a personality conflict but not that obvious. He knew what had caused it and it took years for Syaoran to open up to him.

* * *

**Sakura **

She stomped her feet angrily as she walked upstairs into her room. Rika and Naoko were not in the mansion for a week. They were training the new maids at the main mansion, so she was left alone with anger still sipping through every fiber of her being.

She took a pillow and threw it again and again on the bed, imagining she was pummeling Syaoran's face as hard as she could. Her anger did not dissipate at all.

She was not going to give out her heart anymore after this. He was being nice with her that day but it did not last long. He was only playing a cruel joke on her and with his brother! His freaking brother! She would never trust him. He would never attain her trust, never in her whole life.

She never thought she lost her guard when she was with that plastic guy. She was cold, well, intended to be that way. Now that he had seen her true personality, well, maybe just a little bit, she was angrier with herself compared to him.

She muffled her screams into her pillow and panted with anger. She wanted to scream her lungs out but knew if she were to do that, her bodyguards would come running. She hated to cause commotions in the house. Screaming into her pillow would do for now.

Her phone rang after her attempt to release her anger. She took the phone and looked at the screen with a frown. It was an unknown number. She never gave out her number to people she did not know. Who could this be?

She let the phone rang but the ringing kept on and she was getting annoyed. She answered her phone with annoyance evident in her voice, "Hello."

"Sakura, it's me," the voice said. It's a he apparently.

"I don't know anyone named Me and your number is not in my contact list. Sorry, maybe you got the wrong number," Sakura said, even though the person had called her name.

"Wait! Wait! It's me, Syaoran. Don't hang up," okay, she was definitely hanging up. Her mind told her to hang up but her body refused to do so. Bad, bad motor system.

"What do you want now?" Sakura plopped herself onto the bed.

"I think you need an explanation," Syaoran sighed with relief as Sakura did not hang up on him.

"I don't think I do. How did you get my number?" Sakura asked suspiciously but he did not answer, "That's not the point now. I just want to say I'm sorry I laughed at you. But I'm not playing a joke on you. My brother was somehow there to get some information and you happened to be there. I'm really sorry."

Sakura paused and tried to contemplate what the right to do but her anger was still controlling her, "Why bother? You never did, why now? I don't trust you, Kinomoto. Never would and never will."

She hung up and threw the phone on the bed. She did not know why she was so angry with him. She never had anger this much when the fan girls played jokes on her. She never had anger this much when the elders provoked her to her limits. Why did she feel fury when he played a simple joke on her? Was it her last straw? Was it true? Was it really her last straw?

She grunted and turned her body to lay on her stomach. She took the pillow that she had thrown so many times before and put it under her head. Maybe she should sleep it off. She would be back to normal tomorrow. Surely.

* * *

**Author's note: Usually I wrote my story until it reaches the 10th page... but I started realizing that it kinda decreasing in this story... Sorry guys.. Thanks to AyameRose, Suikahime, meatbunluver, deadflo, DeadlySilentAnimeLover, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, James Birdsong, Ice-Kitsune-317, neurogal09, GrossGirl18, Eclipse du Coeur, broken emerald and Birdie for reviewing for chapter 2... I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE AWESOME...**

**And since I have time right now and I LOVE YOU GUYS, I'll reply your reviews.. hehhee**

**Reply to all reviews:**

**Ice-Kitsune-317: Yeah.. I was in an ecology class and the lecturer was talking about a fish that could change its gender when the male or female population is removed and a light bulb came... What if Sakura and Syaoran were put into different families.. seriously need to thank my lecturer for the idea but I don't dare... I'll be caught redhanded for not paying attention in his class... hahaha... and there you got the unique story.. and thanks for your reviews...**

**make me laugh: Thank you.. I'll try making it interesting to read.. hope you like this story till the end.. =D**

**agate. ilie: Thanks for reviewing... I'll try making the brotherly love the best I can... even I shiver imagining them showing their love to each other.. hehhee**

**meatbunluver: Thanks for making me feel good for my grammar.. I'll continue this story and try to update as fast as could.. though it would really take time to update no.. too much work to do.. anyway.. hope you love this story till the end.. =D**

**GrossGirl18: I didn't realize I keep on using the word Yup.. Thanks for pointing it out to me.. =D**

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: Yeah.. he has to know the consequence of picking on people... even if he likes the girl... =)**

**vanillaprincess: sorry for the long wait.. here's chapter 3 for now.. I'll to improve myself... Thanks for reviewing... =D**

**the-writing-vampire: I love it when someone said they love my story... I'll try making it interesting... for now let's stop on how Sakura interacted with Touya.. let's hope I come up with more interesting plot for Syaoran and the sisters... Thanks for reviewing... =)**

**Suikahime: I'm keeping up! =D Thanks for reviewing...**

**AyameRose: Totally.. right... I turned the story 360.. well maybe 180 only... hehehe.. I thought it was kinda fast but like you said, it works! I love it when it works.. =D**

**Suikahime: You're awesome too... keep on reading... I know but I'll try to stay humble... it sounded cocky, isn't it? Just kidding... Thanks for loving this story and hope you love it till the end.. =D**

**meatbunluver: Thanks! Hope you love it till the end... =D**

**deadflo: Thanks! Please keep reading... =D**

**DeadlySilentAnimeLover: Thanks! Please keep reading... =D**

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: Yup... she's clueless but she's get to it sooner or later... =D**

**James Birdsong: Thanks! Please keep reading...**

**Ice-Kitsune- 317: It's priceless! I was grinning from ear to ear writing that one...**

**neurogal09: Haha! It's true.. It was funny and weird when we usually see Touya and Syaoran glaring at each other... =)**

**Eclipse du Coeur: Yeah.. I kinda got the idea in a unique way too... hehehe.. I would love too if you have the time.. though I might not have the time to update soon... No offense!too much work to concentrate on fanfics... and since I'm taking a coursework... the assignments are tripled... too lazy to take research course... Thanks for your offer! I'll PM you later... =D**

**broken emerald: Thanks! I appreciate your comment! Though the idea struck unusually from an ecology class.. =D**

**Birdie: Thanks! Hope you still find it interesting... I'm brainstorming for the next plot right now... but it would be an injustice to my other stories if I only concentrate on this one... (since when I care about law and just?) (=_=")**

******Well, on with the story.. Hope you enjoy the read.. and pretty pretty please.. REVIEW! =D**


	4. Chapter 4: Untenable Situations

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait... I'm busy right now... Just finished my last assignment... Thank God... Exam starts on Friday... so need to revise... I even have to postpone sending chapter 1,2,3 & 4 of my thesis... can't keep up with the course.. too much assignments and fieldworks.. little time to indulge myself... which mean... less time to write... huhuhu... (TT-TT)**

**I want to thank all who had reviewed this story.. can't really reply right now... but I'll reply all of it on the next chapter...**

**And again.. sorry if there's any typo or grammatical errors.. I'm just a human... making mistakes are what makes a human, right? or else we won't learn... XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Untenable Situations**

It was cold, very cold. It wasn't usually that cold but the coldness made her felt like staying in bed, under the warmth of her big blanket. She reluctantly pushed the blanket off her body and walked to the window. It was raining, heavily raining that she could barely see the usual park in front of the house. She opened the window and shivered when the cold wind caressed her skin violently. It would be nice to just forget everything. She thought she could sleep it off. She really thought she could but the first thing that came to her mind when she opened her eyes was the laugh that came out from his mouth yesterday. Even if she was mad at him, no, she wasn't mad, she was furious, totally infuriated, that was the sincerest laugh ever came from him. The one that she had the liberty to witness, that is. His eyes lit up with his unrestraint laughter. She was clouded with fury back then but when she let herself immersed in thought, she knew he was not trying to make her mad, she hoped so. But he had always dash the hope she had for him, so she had to let her guard up before he knew he could affect her with just a simple laugh. The sincere one, not the plastic smiles and laughs he kept for his fan girls and 'friends'.

Sakura sighed; the cold didn't help her to forget him at all. She might as well take a warm bath and go to the campus. The rain had never been her reason for not showing up in class, why try now? She loves the rain, it calms her down. The soothing breeze and the sound of the rain has always been her companion when she tried to find herself.

She sighed harshly and grabbed her bag and car key. Maybe she would be better if she did not acknowledge that yesterday happened. Just forget all about it and her life would be just like it always had been. There was no way in hell she would let him get the better of her. Tomoyo and Eriol were finally home and would be at the campus that day. That jerk was scared of Tomoyo and Chiharu, so he might not make her life any worse. Hopefully.

She drove carefully as the rain was currently getting heavier as the time passed. She tried to focus on the road but somehow her mind kept on drifting to a certain boy. She shook her head and growled to herself for even thinking about him. He did not worth her time of the day. She slapped herself to punish herself for even imagining his face.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought out loud. She knocked her head on the steering wheel in frustration. She was shocked when she heard a car honking at her and turned her eyes back at the road, skidding off the road as she realized she had drove into the opposite lane. She tried to get into the right lane but lost control of her car and bumped into a tree. Sakura touched her forehead and saw the blood marring her white hand, "Oh God! This better not make the front page tomorrow." Sakura said inwardly before she passed out after feeling the indescribable pain on her head and leg.

* * *

**Tomoyo **

"Where in the world is Sakura? She doesn't usually miss her class," Tomoyo said as Eriol nodded in agreement. Sakura never miss her class without telling Tomoyo first. Something was wrong. She just knew it. Even the jerk that usually makes Sakura's life a little miserable each day, kept looking around as if looking for the unassuming girl. He even looked at her as if asking where Sakura was. Tomoyo glared at him, telling him with her eyes, "Why do you care so much?" Eriol shrugged his shoulders when Syaoran turned his eyes to Eriol when he knew Tomoyo would never give him the answer he wanted.

"Why don't you call her? Ask her where she is and stop glaring at him. He just showing his concern," Eriol knew that Syaoran had an eye on Sakura but he just did not know how to show it. His pranks on Sakura had made Tomoyo really angry with him, and even if Syaoran was his best friend, no one mess with Tomoyo Daidouji's cousin and get away with it. Tomoyo dialed Sakura's number and waited for her to pick up but she was not finished with her boyfriend.

"The hell with his concern! He and his concern can be put into the bin and set on fire again and again. And you! Don't even think you can get out of it. Who gives you the liberty to send out her number to that jerk?" the usually sweet Tomoyo was angry with him when she found out that he gave Sakura's number to Syaoran. Well, he couldn't help it really. He sounded really desperate and she knew how close Syaoran was with him. They were like brothers and brothers helped each other in need.

"Let it go, Tomoyo honey. He was really desperate," Eriol tried to reason with her but Tomoyo was not listening to him when she heard the phone had been picked up, "Sakura, where are you?"

Eriol sighed as he leaned on the chair and looked around the class. The professor saw that Tomoyo was talking on the phone but said nothing as she was one of the best in the class. Unfortunately, when Tomoyo suddenly got up from her seat, he had to ask, "What's wrong, Miss Daidouji?"

"I have to go to the hospital. Sakura.. Oh, God! Excuse me, sir," Tomoyo said, without finishing her explanation. She had a look of panic on her face and quickly took her bag. Syaoran knew something must have happened and it had to do with Sakura. Eriol looked at him and Syaoran knew he had to go too.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, professor," Eriol bowed and quickly followed his frantic lover out of the class and Syaoran dashed out without saying anything to the professor. The professor sighed and quickly clapped his hands to get the attention back to him, "Okay, as much as you all love the drama, class has to be continued. So, as I was saying before, this theory is not really difficult to comprehend if you have the basics all in your head." And the class continued, unaware of the mishap that had happened to their classmate.

Tomoyo and Eriol were in the car when Syaoran opened the door and made himself comfortable at the back seat, "What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked, even in her frantic state, her hate for the boy did not dissipate.

"I'm going," Syaoran said as Eriol drove out of the parking lot before Tomoyo asked him to throw Syaoran out of the car. Tomoyo glared at them both and just sat on her seat, sulking with arms folded under her chest. She hated it when Eriol conspired with the insufferable jerk.

"What happened to her?" even if he was scared of Tomoyo, he knew she was a sweet girl. But not to him, apparently and he knew why. There was no explanation needed anymore. We all know what had happened.

"None of your freaking business, jerk!" Tomoyo barked but Eriol answered him, "She got into an accident." Tomoyo glared at her boyfriend, soon-to-be fiancé with a look of betrayal. Syaoran nodded, trying to stay calm. Eriol knew better that when he tried to stay calm, that meant Syaoran was panicking on the inside. He could see Syaoran was gritting his teeth, feeling anxious about the girl that he had bullied all his life.

They stayed quiet all through the drive. When they reached the hospital, Tomoyo and Syaoran ran out of the car and quickly went to the emergency room. While Tomoyo demanded to see her beloved cousin, Syaoran was on the phone and ran straight to the elevator. Tomoyo was not in the mood to ask where he was going and she waited for the nurse to search for her cousin. Fortunately, she was put into a ward and already in stable condition.

She waited for Eriol and then they both went to the ward that Sakura had been assigned to. She had no idea where Syaoran had gone to when Eriol asked her for his best friend, so she just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. When they arrived at Sakura's room, he was already there, sitting so comfortably on the chair right beside Sakura. He could have told them he already knew where her room was but the jerk just ran off by himself. He sure was getting on her nerves and how he knew where Sakura was, quickly came into her mind. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and almost cried looking at the state she was in. Her head was bandaged and her right leg was fractured. She sniffled a bit and took out her phone from her bag and called Sheifa. Yelan was out of country, currently, so she better called Sheifa to tell her about Sakura.

"Hello, Sheifa-nee, oh, you'd already been told. I see. I'm in her room right now. Yeah, she got a concussion and a leg fracture. Other than that, I don't see anything. No scratch or bruise, as far as I can see. Okay, I'll wait here," Tomoyo spoke to Sheifa as Eriol and Syaoran listened to her quietly. Sakura was under heavy sedation, so she was unaware of her surrounding or how Syaoran had been holding her hand and caressing it with his thumb. Tomoyo glared at how Syaoran was holding Sakura but a little tug at her waist, made her eyes turn and looked at Eriol who shook his head as he whispered in her ear, "Let him be. I hate to say this but I told you so."

Tomoyo harrumphed and folded her arms under her chest, obviously sulking. Eriol turned her around and hugged her, trying to make her less sulky.

"I still hate him and obviously Sakura doesn't have any feeling for him," she whispered and snuggled her head under Eriol's neck. Eriol put his hands on her cheeks and turned her face up, looking him in the eyes. Eriol smirked and raised his brow, asking without word, "Did you actually believe that?'

"Okay, fine. You win, hotshot," Tomoyo grumbled. Eriol chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek as a reward for admitting the truth.

"Hey, how did you know she's here?" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran who still did not move from his chair. Syaoran just sat there, looking a bit dejected with Sakura that stayed so still, not moving.

"I believe he just ignored me, Eriol. Your best friend has no manners and here I thought, he's a ladies' man," Tomoyo chuckled darkly with amusement tinged in her voice.

"Tomoyo, stop it. This is not you. Where's that usually sweet girl that can't get mad at people even if she wants to and always smiling lovingly at me?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo sighed deeply. That was not her, definitely. But the gossip she heard this morning really made her mad with the guy and Eriol got tangled in her anger that was supposedly directed to the guy sitting in melancholia in front of her as if he deserved to be there. Syaoran and the person sitting on that chair is the same person that made Sakura so angry that she slapped him hard. The same person that made Sakura that was usually quiet and never tried to get any attention, burst in anger. Unless she got to the bottom of the matter, she won't rest. Seeing him there was not helping her calm down.

"I'm sorry, Eriol. It just that I can't help it when Sakura hide things from me and I really hate it when I hear it from somebody else especially if it got to do with your best friend. He's bad influence, I tell you," Tomoyo tugged at Eriol's shirt, trying to emphasize her worry and warn her lover. Eriol understood her worries but Syaoran had always been there for him. Eriol knew the real Syaoran better than the fan girls that never seem to let him be himself. The role he played at the campus was not the real Syaoran. Eriol, Touya and Takashi knew that. If he, of all people, left Syaoran on his own, who knew what he would have become.

"We have to give him time," Eriol said and was about to hug Tomoyo again when the door burst open and four elegant ladies came into the room, looking at the girl on the bed.

"Where's the doctor?" "Is she okay?" "What had happened?" "What the hell happened to my little sister?" All four questions came simultaneously from the four ladies who looked quite frantic when their eyes were all at Sakura who still did not come around.

Tomoyo looked at the ladies, not sure to answer which first. Eriol looked at them and bowed to show respect.

Sheifa bowed back at him and asked what she wanted to know, "Where's the doctor?" She knew what had happened but she wanted the doctor to be there to assure her little sister's health.

"The doctor isn't here. When we arrived, she's already in this room. I'll ask the nurse to bring the doctor," Eriol explained and walked out the door to do what he said he would do, leaving the stressed siblings in the room.

"Is she okay?" Feimei asked, looking straight at Tomoyo, who nodded to assure her. Fanren walked towards the bed and caressed her sister's face, just to make sure she was real. This was not a dream. She was really in that accident.

"What had happened?" Fuutie seemed a bit more frantic compared to the others, as she was the last to know about her accident. She rushed to the hospital without knowing all the details.

"I'm not sure what had happened but her car lost control and crashed into a tree," Tomoyo answered, unsurely.

"Did someone try to kill her again?" Fuutie asked and sighed harshly, thinking the unthinkable.

"Who are you?" a voice was heard and everyone turned their eyes to the owner of the voice. Fanren finally realized there was a boy sitting beside Sakura's bed, holding her hand nonetheless. When they arrived at the room, their main concern was of Sakura that they did not even notice the boy sitting stoically on the chair, completely silent and in trance. He did not notice them arriving or talking in the room, as much as them.

The boy did not even turn his eyes to acknowledge them and that really pissed off Fanren. Feimei looked at Tomoyo, asking with her eyes, "He's Kinomoto Syaoran."

Sheifa scrutinized him up and down but the way he perched on his chair made her believed her personal conviction that the guy had feelings for her sister was true. There was no denying it. Fanren was fuming when the guy ignored her completely. The eldest sister was not used to people ignoring her and being ignored by the person that had bullied her little sister – not that Sakura told her, but she had her way – had totally made her incandescent with rage.

Fuutie was a bit clueless about the boy, so seeing Fanren's rage had totally startled her. She walked to the boy and patted her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He flinched a bit, totally shocked to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back to Earth, astronomer," Fanren said while Syaoran looked around, freaking a bit when he realized that he was surrounded by five women. Two with apparent dislike on their faces, two with totally indifferent faces and a knowing smile plastered on a face he did not recognize.

"Erm.. I'm sorry. I totally blanked out just now. Did you all just arrive?" Syaoran trying to converse with the ladies, no – women, his nervousness was uncalled for.

"What are you doing here?" Fanren's voice still roared with anger. She was like a lion protecting her child and Syaoran was the hyena, trying to feast on her cub. Syaoran just looked at her, speechless with the anger that she had shown towards him. Did he ever do anything to her? And for god's sake, he did not even know the woman. Tomoyo shrugged at him with her sweet smile when he turned to her for an explanation. Oh, boy, he knew that smile meant evil, pure evil. How could Eriol say that his soon-to-be fiancée was an innocent beautiful woman. Beautiful, maybe. Innocent? Not a chance, man. You're totally whipped.

"Fanren-nee, you scaring the boy," Fuutie frowned at her abnormal hostile behavior.

Sheifa smiled and bowed at the boy, "I'm Li Sheifa and this is Fanren, Fuutie and Feimei. We're Sakura's sister. Nice to meet you." Fanren scoffed at them and rolled her eyes in disbelief. Before Syaoran got to say or do anything, Eriol came in but stopped abruptly in front of the door, the tension sipping into his skin.

"What's wrong? Have she wake up?" Eriol turned his eyes to each person in the room but all just shook their heads, "So, why the tension?" Eriol was going to get it. Syaoran thought that Eriol would break the tension when he came in but how wrong could he be? The usually wise man was being stupid by asking the obvious dumb question. Tomoyo knew Eriol did that on purpose. Being his girlfriend for five years gave her the advantage to see through even the subtle smile on his face. He was being mean and she was so going to reward him for playing with Syaoran's uneasiness.

Eriol turned back and looked out of the door with a smirk plastered on his face, subtly of course. He then moved aside to let someone in, wearing a white coat with a stethoscope inside one of his pockets. Definitely the doctor, "What are you doing here?"

Fanren looked at him incredulously, "Visiting my sister, don't you see the resemblance?"

"I'm not talking to you," the doctor said harshly and looked directly at Syaoran who sighed and rubbed his chin with annoyance apparent on his face. He did not only get hostility from her family, not that he just realized that. Well, seeing his brother in the hospital was really unexpected. Syaoran thought Yukito was in charge of her since he had called Yukito to get her room's number. Now the mystery was solved, no more questions on how he got there first without going to the counter first.

"I'll explain later. Maybe you should get to your patient first," Syaoran ruffled his hair and moved from the bed, quickly giving him space to examine his patient.

"Oh, God! She's that kicking monster! How could I not recognize her? I'm so stupid," Touya said and looked at Syaoran, which in turn, looked away from his brother, who obviously unaware of the glares penetrating his back.

"Well, if you think you're stupid enough, maybe we could find another doctor to examine our sister. You seem inadequate to be a professional doctor anyway. Oh, not that we wanted to offend you," Fanren looked at his name tag, "Kinomoto sensei."

Touya glared at Fanren, blood boiling at her words but stayed silent. He had already been warned by his authority to stop provoking the patients and anyone that annoyed the hell out of him when he was in the hospital. He may be the best doctor in the hospital, but he could get transferred to some remote place if the authority finally had it with him. He could not do that when he was still under the impression that his 20-years-old little brother needed him.

"Are you somehow related? Ah! I can see the resemblance," Fanren provoked him and turned to grimace at Syaoran. Feimei nudged her waist to make Fanren stop but only fuelled her up, "Don't nudge me. I'm not letting him insult Sakura like that. Stupid doctor, don't know his own place."

Sheifa glared at Fanren, saying with her eyes that mother will be informed about this that totally shut Fanren up, "I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san for my sister's outburst. As much as you love your brother, we too love our little sister that we would be offended if we hear an insult from that said doctor that's supposedly treat her back to health. We might question your credibility. I'm not implying anything but a doctor that can't draw a line between his job and personal life really make us wonder. No offense though, I'm just stating my opinion." Sheifa smiled sweetly as Fanren, Tomoyo and Eriol tried to stifle their amusement. Sheifa may be the youngest compared to the other three but her wordplay really amazed them. Fanren was a little bit hot-headed and can never take insults especially when it was directed to Sakura. Fuutie was more level-headed compared to Fanren and usually analyzed everything before she said anything. Feimei was a little bit on the quiet line but boy, you did not, I repeat, you did not want to make her mad. She went from passive and calm to ballistic and aggressive in one second. Sheifa, on the other hand, was partially all of them. Her sweet smile and innocent exterior could totally fool you. One part that they had in common was that they cared and spoiled Sakura rotten – not that Sakura like the way she was treated by her sisters. Insulting Sakura was like insulting them and Touya just got what he deserved.

Though it was amusing to see Touya speechless and resolved to only glaring at the women, this needed to stop. As if on cue, Sakura grunted and tried to move her aching body. The drug had finally worn off. Touya turned his eyes to the patient and waited for her to adjust to her surroundings.

Syaoran gripped his knuckles tightly; tried to stop himself from running to her bed, just to be the first one she saw when she woke up but to no vain. With three knights by her side and a big stubborn wall that could not be overcome any time soon, he had to give up – reluctantly, nonetheless. Tomoyo saw his turmoil but said anything. As much as he had stricken Sakura, Tomoyo wanted him to feel what Sakura had felt all those years he played pranks on her.

"Am I in hell?" Sakura mumbled when she opened her eyes and saw Touya right in front of her. Her sisters looked at each other, completely did not know what to say.

"No, you're in heaven and I'm the archangel, Mikael," Touya said sarcastically.

"Well, if you think I'm going to believe you, then you must be stupid. You must be a devil in disguise or else, you won't be stupid enough to parade that stupid face that made my day hell just yesterday," Sakura grimaced and tried to turn on her side but couldn't with her leg hang up like that. Syaoran could not help but smiled at her antics. She really was one of a kind.

"I see, she's totally fine except for the bandaged head and fracture that will heal in five months. If she can converse like that, she would be alright. I'll examine you now," even if Touya had a really tough time with her yesterday, he would never jeopardize his title as a doctor. They all sighed in relief even after Touya had insulted Sakura. A doctor's word of okay was all they needed to be sure that Sakura was alright – even if he was a jerk.

"Well, I'll let you if you promise you don't make my pain worse. You may have a grudge on me but don't take it out on me when I'm vulnerable," Sakura chattered, completely unaware that she was talking too much. Maybe the drug was not completely worn off. Her sisters and Tomoyo weren't in shock as they had already been used to Sakura chattered non-stop but the guys really were in shock to hear Sakura talked that much. She was usually a girl of few words. Amusement was an understatement at that moment. To see a different side of her like this made his heart flutter a bit but he said nothing. She had not realized he was there and was afraid of her reaction.

After Touya had examined her, he left the family but warned Sakura to get a good rest which was returned with a glare and a curt nod. He was about to walk out of the room when Sakura called him, "Hey, doc!"

Touya turned and glared at her, not amused with her indignant voice, "What now?"

"Take him out with you. Please help yourself out of the door, Kinomoto," Sakura hissed at him when she realized Syaoran was leaning on the wall with Eriol when Tomoyo moved to look at her better. The accident had really opened her eyes. She needed to stop thinking about him and move on with her life. He would keep playing pranks on her just like yesterday. Her trust was finally put in a metal box, signed and sealed with multiple layers of locks.

Syaoran sighed and knew Sakura wouldn't believe him even if he said otherwise. She was still distraught. He knew she won't listen to a word he said. He knew what her look said, 'Don't come close, don't hurt me.'

He had to let her go – for that day. He would have to come again later. He had to give her time to mend her heart and how much he wished he could mend that broken heart; he knew he could not do it when she was building walls up around her heart. Not a chance today.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran sighed and walked out of the door with Touya following him, "She's not worth it, Syaoran. There much better women out there."

Syaoran looked at his brother incredulously. That really shut him up. Syaoran quickly walked out of the hospital, leaving behind a very distraught girl, worried brother and friend and possibly five very happy women. Possibly.

All these untenable situations with Sakura, her sisters and his brother needed to be stopped. He could not go on like this. Not when he had realized the meaning of having her in his life. Not anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: Only 8 pages... sorry... Hope you like though.. read and review... they feed me hope... =)**


End file.
